Whisper Words of Wisdom
by barefoot friar
Summary: On the day of the Battle of Kotir, Gonff witnesses something that nobeast living should have seen... Part Two added.
1. Whisper Words of Wisdom

**Whisper Words of Wisdom**

I'm not the type to keep secrets.

I know that may sounds strange, me being a thief and all. Sure, I'm dishonest on occasion, and I tend to take things that aren't mind. But when it matters, and I _should_ say something, I feel compelled to.

But this... I've told nobeast of this. I don't want to think about the reaction I might get. I'm worried of what they'd say - " Gonff, you were just imagining things. You dream too much. None of it was real." At first I would agree, because sometimes even I can't accept that it happened. But then those feelings would return – the feeling that time had stopped, her warm paw against my face, my heart breaking at her words – and I'd insist " No, it _was_ real. I remember everything."

It happened on that day, years ago, when everything was almost engulfed in darkness, but miraculously worked out for good. I recall in perfect detail, almost unnaturally so, as if the entire event is painted in my mind. The vermin horde of Tsarmina were dragging themselves out onto the rocky beach, fur soaked through and shedding drops of water every time they moved. Skipper took a quick break from scowling menacingly to smile in my direction. " We _told_ them this would happen. Vermin never listen, matey!"

I laughed. " 'Course not, Skip, their ears are too full of water!"

It was then that I heard Bella's voice. " Gonff, you and I will search the water's edge. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye on this lot."

Search for what? Then it hit me. There were two key creatures to this entire battle, and they weren't with us. Tsarmina hadn't surfaced with her crew. Martin had gone wandering off on his own...

_Great Seasons... _of course Martin had gone to face her! It was the sort of noble thing he'd do, putting himself in danger like that. I immediately joined Bella and Dinny as we walked down along the stretch of shoreline.

We weren't far from the group when Timballisto hurried up to us. " Wait," he called out. " Can't I come too? He's my friend, I'm worried for him."

Bella's eyes had been focused on the lake's center, where Kotir had recently sunk. She remarked offhandedly, " Of course, we'll need all the help we can get if..." She trailed off in mid-sentence, and a dread hung in the place of her missing words.

I turned my head to Tim, expecting to see him as fretful as the rest of us. Instead, he had a short smile on his face, and he struck out before us boldly. " Don't worry about Martin. He was always tough, even as a Dibbun. Besides, I wouldn't let him disappear again!"

_Disappear?_ I thought back to Martin telling me of his past. For some reason, that word didn't sit well with me... but by the time I had thought to ask, the others were already walking away.

We walked for a long distance, until Bella was certain he couldn't have gone any further. As much as I wanted to argue with her, I knew she was right. There wasn't much of a possibility...

But then Dinny called out in his rough speech, " Lookit, thurr!" I looked to where he was pointing, and saw... and raced towards it as fast as I could.

I didn't know what to expect. Martin could have been lying dead, with Tsarmina still living and ready to kill. But I didn't care. Martin was the closest friend I had, and the only thing I could do was run. Towards the sword – that was all I could see, it's faint glimmer. It wasn't until I was a few pawsteps that I saw her, too.

It wasn't Tsarmina, I could be certain of that. She sat with her back to me, cradling something in her arms, head bent low. As I slid to a halt, I heard singing gently drift from where she was.

"_'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,_

_every moment that you are away..."_

She was singing. It sounded timeless, more ancient than the stars and more dazzling, seeped in beauty and calm like ripples breaking the still of a river. I wanted to close my eyes, and let the tones of her voice soak into the heart of me, where I would be able to better comprehend the haunting sound...

Before I knew it, I had taken a gasp of air. I was breathless from the run, and shocked by the sight of her.

She stirred, just a slight turn of her head. Then she laid her burden down upon the pebbled beach, taking such care that I though for a moment that she must be handling glass. She rose, turned slowly, and looked me in the eye.

" Gonff, Prince of Mousethieves?"

" I... who...?" Did it matter who she was? She was the most brilliant maiden I had ever seen. Even thoughts of my Columbine dimmed in her beauty. She seemed to glow, a little faint and blurred around the edges, soft and so far away.

" Laterose of Noonvale. Don't be afraid – I've come for him."

My eyes faltered from her grace, looking past her to my friend, who was bundled on the ground. He was scraped, cut, covered in blood... my throat began to burn. " You don't mean... you're not going to..."

Her smile beckoned me to return my gaze to her face. She clasped her paws across her chest. " You're his friend – his best friend, aren't you? That's why you came after him, right?"

" I... should have been there for him..."

She laughed softly. " Oh, please don't be upset. I've been watching you, as I've been watching him, and you haven't faltered. You're so kind to him... thank you. You must understand, Gonff. Sometimes friends leave us, and we blame ourselves. But it's never true." She turned her face away, looking so intently at the water that I was sure she was looking through time itself. " 'I will take far greater care protecting her life than I will my own'... you see, even he couldn't keep him promise."

" Are you... dead?"

My sudden question startled us both. She blinked hard, and seemed to think for some time before answering. " Yes. But Martin... he would have saved me. If he hadn't been so intent on destroying that evil creature, he would have saved me. I'm not angry at him anymore."

" And Martin?" Tears were escaping from my eyes. Taking notice of my distress, she strode up to me, and wiped one away with her paw. " Don't worry. Whatever will be, will be, and I want you to let it be and keep moving forward." Then, with her paw still on my face, she leaned closer, as a Dibbun would when they told a secret. " Besides, I will take far greater care protecting his life than I could have ever done before. I walk beside him always."

There was a subtle flash of light around me, and I fell to my knees, her words cutting into my heart. I didn't notice if she was gone or not. I didn't realize that only now could I hear my friend's pawsteps drawing closer. All I could think about was she could have meant.

Martin was dead. I couldn't help him, and I wasn't there.

That last thought is where this memory turns gray, worn by time and forgetfulness. I was nearly in a daze, full of grief for my friend, so caught up in tears that I didn't even think to tell Bella and Dinny of the maiden until that night. Even then, I kept it to myself, out of fear that I would sound insensitive. Martin was still in danger, and he could still die.

He healed, of course. He got stronger, more full of life, until Amber remarked to me, " I can't even imagine him hurt any longer! What an incredible recovery."

It was true that he had recovered from the fight. As soon as I knew he was safe, I thought to approach him and tell him of what had happened. But fear stopped me every time. I had never heard the name Laterose of Noonvale before... would Martin even know her? Of course he wouldn't... she hadn't been real.

But still, those seconds that had stretched by while we talked... it was as if time had stopped completely. Even now, ten years later, I can't forget.

Perhaps someday, I will gain enough courage to confront him. There's a part of me that wants to know, that _needs _to know who she was. What she meant to him, where she came from... her touch on my face brought comfort, her song brought calm. Surely Martin would have told me about a maiden like that, if he had known her. He would never keep anything back from me.

And if she was real, then perhaps I'll see her again. For sometimes when I see Martin, I can't stop myself from picturing her beside him. She is smiling gently at him, lovingly, with all the forgiveness she can offer, so ageless and distant yet close to him, as if they were fused together in the core of their souls. And if ever he sheds tears, I know she's there with him, her paw brushing them away, whispering promises of protection that lives beyond death.

How can I tell? Because I believed her when she spoke, and her words are true. She will always walk beside him.

00000

**Author's Notes:** Ahhhaha... I hope that wasn't too weird. For one, it's a random idea that I hardly thought through, and two, it's nearly 1:00 am as I'm writing this. So if there's any misspelled words or awkward sentences... yeah, you don't have to point them out, I can guess they're there. Anyways, I wanted to write something sappy, I have accomplished my goal, back to St. Martin's and Bitter Roses...


	2. Let It Be

**Author's Notes: **Hrm, I said one-shot, but then I started thinking about if Gonff ever did tell Martin, and how that would work. And then I got an _idea_, so I had to write this. So it's a two-shot, or something. Thanks for the reviews on the first part, by the way!

**Let It Be**

Slowly, things had changed. Dibbuns grew taller and began to take on responsibilities; elders stood back in the shade of the orchard trees, nodding in approval of those they had raised into adulthood. Even Redwall's stones began to grow up, battered by wind and rain, losing their newborn glow. Some creatures had passed into the gates of the Dark Forest, while others remained, chatting in casual voices of the good days of old, smiling outwardly but aching inside at the loss of youth.

Down on the Abbey grounds, two babes were playing a game of make-believe, swinging sticks and growling in what they hoped was a terrifying way. One was a plump mouse, the other a squirrel, who didn't quite have his walking skills perfected. They laughed while they fought, striking out with the sticks and yelling battle cries.

Off to one side, four creatures sat watching, speaking quietly as to not interrupt – two elders and two grown beasts, all smiling warmly.

" Sorry to say it, Gonff, but I think your grandson is at the disadvantage."

" Don't talk too quickly, matey – little Matt can barely run!"

" No, but he's got his father's Warrior Spirit. Right, Chug?"

Still watching through half-closed eyes, the squirrel nodded. " Aye, sir. He'll grow up to be a fine Champion, if need ever comes for one."

" Let's hope it doesn't." The old mouse breathed a sigh, looking past the game into something deeper. Though his fur was gray and his body tired, his eyes still had that quality they always had – that way of reflection, of hidden thoughts and quiet strength.

Standing beside him, the chubby mouse laughed. " Martin, don't worry yourself. You look like you're thinking too much again!"

" Gonff..." But he smiled, shaking his head. " Perhaps you're right." He looked to the two fathers. " Why don't you go fetch your sons? Your wives are probably looking everywhere for them – night will fall soon."

" As you say, Martin." They walked away towards the Abbey building, taking their sons in their arms as they went.

The two older beasts were left standing in the eerie light of sunset. Gonff looked at Martin from the corner of his eye. " Hey, what's got you bothered, matey? Why'd you send them away?"

" You should hurry too. You'll miss supper." And with that, he slowly walked towards the wall steps, shoulders slumped. His friend waited a few moments, torn. He did want to sit with his family for dinner, and enjoy the talking and singing. It would certainly be better than standing on the walltop with an old Warrior who seemed to be slipping into a depression.

Then again, he had always been there, and he intended to keep it that way.

00000

The colors of the dying day swirled together, finally reaching a constant tone of darkness near the top of the sky. Martin was sitting on the battlements, the small breeze ruffling his habit. Gonff approached as quickly as his aged body would allow. " Martin, what is it?" There was no response. With a grumble he leaned against the stones, glaring. " I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being so down, so I could get to Great Hall in time for the grace."

" I never said I needed company."

" That's because it didn't need saying." He shook his head, drawing closer. " Listen, Martin. I do care about you. But I'm getting tired of your sad times. You should tell me what's wrong."

" Should I?" The old Warrior's shoulders raised as he stretched. " Or maybe I should just go to bed, and feel better in the morning." Gonff saw him cast a searching glance over his shoulder in the thief's direction. After a few moments, he laughed. " You're not going to pry any further? You know well enough that I won't feel better by sleeping."

" Ah, so you do want to talk about it."

" Not unless you make me."

Feeling a smile grow on his face, Gonff patted his friend's shoulder. " Alright then, tell me or I'll get Columbine up here. She'll give you quite the strict talking to."

" Then I suppose I have no other option but to tell you."

Gonff felt his body tense. This was all it had taken? In all their time together over the years, he had never been able to get Martin to open up. And now, he seemed willing – even excited – to speak of his troubles. " Go on. I'm listening."

There was a pause as a far off bird started singing a high-pitched tune. Martin blinked hard. " I'm... worried, I suppose. That everyone will forget about me." He raised his eyebrows as Gonff mouth opened to protest. " Quiet, please. You wanted me to talk, and now I am. If you interrupt I might get mad – old creatures are touchy like that. Now then, as I was saying..." He returned his gaze to the distant horizon, the smile fading away. " I have no children, no wife, no family. The worst part is, I'm old and I'll die someday. And nothing will remain of my life, save for a battered sword. That's... hard for me to think about. After all I've experienced, any creature that looks back on my memory will only see a Warrior. That's all that will ever matter."

Gonff stared at the cracks in the red stone, heart heavy from those words. They were true.

" And if I hadn't gotten that sword, I'd be a different creature, with something much more precious to hold in my paws."

" And that precious thing?"

" What else could it be?"

And in that moment, Gonff remembered everything. He hadn't forgotten in the least – everything was still crisp, easily distinguished from the rest of his past. He simply realized that it was suddenly relevant, suddenly real. Undeniably so, and it made his head spin. " A maiden."

" Aye."

So it was true. Martin had a maid on his mind. He shuffled his paws nervously, fighting inside his head. That was the reason he had never told Martin. The Warrior had never shown any signs of knowing that phantom mouse, and so Gonff had dismissed any thoughts of telling him about her. But now, he obviously...

" Laterose of Noonvale."

Martin jumped so suddenly that he nearly fell from the wall's edge. Gonff reached a paw forward, steadying him as he breathed raggedly. " What? Did you... say something?"

" Yes, but I won't say any more! You nearly fell! I'd rather not be the one to tell Bella that you've died!"

But Martin wasn't listening. Instead, he climbed down and grabbed his friend's paws in his own. Gonff could feel them shaking. " You said her name? How could you know that! I've never told anybeast..."

" So it's true. You knew her."

" Of course! Rose was... she... I..." He released Gonff, running a paw across his face. " I haven't heard her name spoken in so many seasons... how? How do you know of her?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Gonff closed his eyes. " I wasn't ever going to tell you. I didn't want you to think I was crazy, matey. I just... that day, I saw her." He slowed his speech, paws clasped across his stomach. " The day you fought Tsarmina. I ran ahead of the others. I saw her holding your body, but you must have been too hurt to notice her. She spoke to me."

"... Spoke?"

" She told me that she had come for you, and... greats seasons, I thought you were dead. I couldn't manage to think about everything she said. But I remember, somehow. She told me that she had been watching you, and me."

Martin's head was turned, but Gonff could sense his tears. " And her death? Did she say anything about how she died?"

" Yes."

" Was she... angry?"

Gonff took a step forward" She said she wasn't angry anymore. I think she forgave you... for whatever part you played in her death." He watched silently as Martin's tears fell from his face onto the stones. " Please, Martin, don't cry... she... oh, I remember now."

Martin looked up quickly, blinking. " What?!"

" I remember what she told me last. I... I was afraid it would sound foolish, but now... I think it might be the best thing for you to hear. You see, Martin, she said that she was walking with you. That day, and before then... and now, and forever. She said she'd always walk beside you."

Eyes fixed on his friend, Martin let his mouth open, but didn't speak. They stood frozen as the sunset began to fade into gloomy dusk, revealing starlight.

At length, Martin closed his eyes, tears flowing. " I never thought... in all my seasons, I never thought she'd want to stay by my side. You say she forgave me?" He shook his head. " I... Gonff, I loved her. So much. But I left her alone in that battle, and she _died_. I didn't know. I couldn't stop it." Turning, he placed his paws on the battlements. " You're so fortunate, Gonff."

Without waiting for a response, he continued. " You say you saw her. That she spoke to you. And I... I've only seen her in my dreams." Then he moved away from the wall, towards Gonff. " Thank you," he whispered. " You say she's been walking by my side?"

" Of course!"

" And she always will be." For the first time in a long while, Martin smiled, and his face was filled with such joy that he didn't look old, but only a young creature, full of life and hope. With one nod towards Gonff, he walked past him, down the steps, and into the gathering night.

Gonff stood on the wall top a while longer, feeling tears in his eyes. He had done it. He had said everything that was always needed. And now, there was nothing more to say.

The night came. The Abbey slept through it peacefully. And when the creatures woke in the morning, one was left to sleep forever. There was a smile on his face when they found them, as he lay there, dreaming.


End file.
